


The Last Grave Dug Was Buttons’

by DivineMelody



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Heavy Angst, I didn’t cry writing this mostly because I have no soul, I didn’t mean to make this so sad, Like no joke it’s really hecking sad, M/M, Pulitzer is a mega ass, This was on accident I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMelody/pseuds/DivineMelody
Summary: What if Pulitzer didn’t live up to his promises and called the police after the strike, once Roosevelt left? This is my angsty idea of what happened.





	The Last Grave Dug Was Buttons’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it this sad. This popped into my mind while I was trying to think of something to write and it went super dark. I am so sorry in advance I hope you enjoy anyway.

Newsies left and right dropped quickly. Pulitzer that lying scoundrel. Shouts and screams filled the air with a horrifying aura. The first Manhattan newsie to drop was Finch. Albert’s blood curdling screams were enough to confirm that thought on their own.

A few blows to the head by a bull’s bat was sufficient to send him with Finch. They lay there lifeless and the bull moves on to kill some other poor soul. The third of Manhattan to fall was Romeo. He knew that because it happened in front of him. He was still recovering from the blow to the head he had received from one bull’s bat. One of the Delancey’s pulled a knife of him stabbing him in the gut. Buttons gagged. They smiled evilly as they twisted the knife in Romeo. He fell to his knees coughing and sputtering blood.

He falls flat, blood pooling in two puddles, one around his stomach the other around his mouth. Buttons gulped, someone would have to break the news the Specs, if he makes it out alive. He scowls at himself for thinking like that. Speaking of which where is the spectacled boy? He notices Specs leaning against a stack of papers. His cap covers most of his face but he can see the streaks of red falling down his face and chin.

The boy’s glasses hanging loosely off his nose. Buttons grimaced at him. He knows that the boys that would make it out alive would bury them. They rushed all the younger newsies to the Jacob’s household where they gladly took them in. 

A cop caught him off guard landing a good hit on his right cheek. He shoved the guard hard enough causing him to stumble into a newspaper pile. A scream of pain he’s never heard before rings through the air. He immediately recognizes it as Crutchie’s because it’s too high pitch to be a bull and he’s heard every newsboy except Crutchie scream, which isn’t something to be exactly proud of. Buttons whips his head around to see a limp Crutchie on the floor, his eyes drained of color. His snapped crutch thrown carelessly around him. A trail of blood falling from his mouth. “Crutchie...” he breathes out. He was always so bright and happy. He didn’t deserve this.

Buttons run over to him checking for a pulse to rove there was still a chance to save him. Nothing. He stands up and forces himself to walk away from the lifeless body that once inhabited a ray of sunshine sent from above. ‘There was nothing I could do’ he repeats to himself. He can’t the tears that form in his eyes or the thought that if he’d come sooner maybe there’d still be a chance Crutchie could live. He look around again to see Mush cradling Blink’s head. He can tell that Blink is gone by how hard Mush is crying, trying to believe that he isn’t actually dead.

He dashed towards them pushing away the bulls trying to get him. He places a gentle hand on Mush’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Mush but you gotta go...” He shakes his head. “No! If they’re going to kill him they might as well kill me too!” Buttons stares sadly at them giving Mush’s shoulder one last tight squeeze already aware he can’t change the other boy’s mind and takes off. He runs to find Elmer.

As he runs he passes bodies from every burrough. The sight that makes him pale was Race and Spot’s bodies thrown limply across each other. They’re leaned against a wagon, Race leaning against it actually. His head fallen forward, signature cigar hanging from his lips. A knife protruding from his chest just where his heart is. Spot is thrown over him. His finger and knuckles red with blood. The king doesn’t go down without a fight. His slashed neck was what made Buttons go white and grasp for his own neck. He silently pays respects to Brooklyn’s fallen king and Manhattan’s second in command then takes off again to find Elmer. “Crutchie!!” he hears Jack cry. 

Buttons turns his head to see five bulls pulling him away from Crutchie’s lifeless form. One of them gets worked up enough and whacks Jack good with his bat. He can hear the way Jack’s head crack knowing it was a one hit kill. His eyes widen and breath catches in his throat. They drop Jack on the floor chasing another newsie trying to escape. Two fallen Kings in one day. He looks away forcing himself to search for Elmer once more. Only when he does find Elmer it’s too late.

Buttons broke down at the sight. He layed there against the circulation gate, one arm handcuffed to it. Bruises scattered along his body and finally a knife through his heart like Race. The bulls didn’t give him the satisfaction of an easy death. The footsteps of most likely a bull come up behind him. “If you’re going to kill me just do it” he speaks. “It ain’t worth it here without him...” The sound of a knife being removed form it’s holder sent shivers down Buttons’ spine.

A sharp pain enters the right side of his back and he groans. He takes ahold of Elmer’s cold hand lacing his fingers with his own. “I’m sorry Elmer. I’m so sorry I didn’t come to save you...” he whisper tears falling freely down his face. As his vision blacken he thinks about his family. He feels bad for leaving them all alone. He hopes they all grow up to be strong and independent. I’m selfish he thinks to himself. What was I thinking?

He looks at Elmer whispering ‘I’m sorry’ one last time before everything turns black.

~~~~~~~

Davey stands there with pure remorse in his eyes. Jack insisted that he took the kids to his house until the fighting cleared and for him not to come back. Now Davey must stand there, at the foot of the fallen Kings’ graves. Their lovers placed respectively beside them. He drops a small flower in each grave biting back tears. One for Crutchie. One for Jack. One for Spot. And one for Race.

We failed. He thinks to himself. He drops a flower into each grave. One for every newsboy fallen. He drops them in Manhattan newsies. He pays respects to Blink, Mush, Romeo, Specs, Albert, Finch, Elmer and finally the last one, Buttons. He was the last one, and the last grave dug. Tears fall at the thought of having to tell his family that their eldest son is gone. He places four flowers, one for each sibling. One for Elanor. One for Adelaide. One for Alana. And one for baby Alvin. 

Davey supposed he has to run Manhattan now but it doesn’t feel right. Not when the king before was your friend and is now 6 feet under. He stared at at least 40 graves, 16 of them Manhattan newsies. He whispers “I’m sorry” before breaking into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching I really hope I didn’t make you cry. Haha... if you don’t mind please consider following me on Tumblr @vertically-challenged-twink you don’t have to but it would really make me day. It will update you whenever I post a new writing piece. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have an amazing day/night!


End file.
